


Of Paradox

by mresundance



Series: Fanvids [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Meta, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A paradox a little bit like love. Sherlock/John. Music by Mason Jennings.</p><p>Original vid posts (including download links) on <a href="http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/708387.html">dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Paradox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wordstrings).



<http://youtu.be/0Kusgbw65tY>

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time wordstrings requested a vid. I thank her for her patience and indulgence in the process. She was also very kind when I fannishly gushed all over her and spammed her inbox. Repeatedly. But! Sometimes crazy people deserve nice things. :)
> 
> For those who haven't read her incomparable Sherlock BBC fanfic, [The Paradox Series](http://wordstrings.livejournal.com/2753.html) \-- you really, really should.


End file.
